


Hi, Peter Pan

by lenandthebands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Fairytail, M/M, Neverland, Pan - Freeform, Peter Pan - Freeform, lost boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenandthebands/pseuds/lenandthebands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our Peter Pan or Louis, falls for a lost boy, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First book so it's sloppy sorry!

 

_ **PROLOGUE** _

 

_Peter Pan[Louis] POV_

 

 

   I watched from the window the little tiny boy that was not yet old enough for me to bring to Neverland, but one day I will bring the little ball of sunshine with me.

The little man can make me smile, even if he is only 10 years old, one day my little Harold Edward Styles will be a lost boy, and one day I'll be able to have him with me everyday.

I've watched him for a while now, 3 years to be exact. It might seem like a short time to you, but to me it is quite long.

Although you never grow old physically, mentally you can never stay your age, you get old in your head, my mind is 23 years old.

And Harry, oh my little Harry, he's truly a child.

I promise my little man.

I will come for you, oh dear yes I will, I won't leave my own treasure, I'll come back for you.

Goodbye Harry, see you in 7 years my beautiful _Lost Boy_.


	2. Take Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very excited hhhmm.  
> Enjoy this very sloppy and badly written book that I came up with at 10 PM.

_10 years later Christmas Night_

 

**_Harry's POV_ **

 

I looked out the window for the third time this week.

I admired the stars from far, curious to what's behind it.

Little describes them so well. Stars were so small but had so much to hide, secrets and mysterious lands behind them.

Kinda like in Peter Pan, oh Peter Pan.

He's an interesting character, caring yet very sassy and courageous, he always fascinated me in the book.

But who am I kidding, the book is fiction and work of a writer.

I stood up from my window post and made my way over to my queen size bed that was a simple white color, pulling the ocean blue colored blanket over my slim and tall body.

I thought about things for a while.

I am now 20 years old, and never have I felt more lonely in my small apartment.

I tried to get a roommate but never found one, Niall just disappeared  and I haven't seen him in so long.

I was 17 when he disappeared from the UK, he never came back, its to believe as if he didn't care about his family or me at the time, he just left and didnt say anything.

It took me a while to realize he left without a care about me.

Tears started running down my face at the thought of my best friend gone forever.

I felt angry at the time, I was angry that he left me alone without anyone to hold the broken pieces of my mental health.

I was sick when he left, I was diagnosed with a serious case of depression and he was there to help me through it.

My parents were never home, always out of the house, they never noticed anything.

"I miss you buddy," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

Sleep slowly taking over me.

Well that was until I heard scratching from the window.

I frowned and got up from bed and tiptoed over to the window post I know so well.

I opened the window and poked my head out, smelling the fresh air and the moon in front of my face, shining brightly.

I looked around for anything that could have made the scratching sound.

I saw nothing but I felt watched.

I shivered and as I was about to get back in my room, my arm was grabbed by a strong hand.

I gasped and was dragged on the roof of my apartment building.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I was letting the kidnapper take me.

"Hello there Harry, I'm guessing you don't know me," a man in an awful pirate costume said.

He looked hideous.

"No indeed, who the hell are you?" I asked rudely.

Can't blame me for being rude.

"Well I am Captain Hook," He said proudly.

I stared at him and laughed.

"Captain Hook? As in Peter Pan you're funny," I kept laughing, but I was the only one.

I stopped for an instant once I saw his expression 

He was serious.

"I am serious you poor boy," he said, shortly after I felt two pair of arms grab both my arms and tied them together.

"What are you doing?" I widened my eyes and tried to fight off the arms but I wasn't strong enough even though I work out often.

Hook approached me, a sword in hand.

"I know someone who would kill to get you, oh how sad will he be when he'll see his little boy on my ship all tied up," He said with all cruelty, the sword he previously pulled out now under my chin.

I was tied up at my feets aswell and I couldnt move.

I wiggled around but it didn't help anything.

I felt my body being dragged on a wooden floor, and once my eyes looked up I saw the ship, it was huge.

I couldn't believe my own eyes, I was on a pirate ship.

More people crowded around me and I tried backing up but couldn't.

"I see he got the boy, he looks older than 17 tho," one of the pirate frowned.

"Peter forgot about the boy, well that is until now," Hook said from the top of the ship.

Everything started moving around me and I could tell I was getting dizzy.

"Neverland here we come."

The ship moved and we were soon flying to the bright star I look at every night.

 


End file.
